


Pick Your Poison

by KatieNoctem



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Swearing, Terribly Written Accents, Vampires, Violence, alcoholic vampires, at this point I don't even know any more, even worse written smut, this thing is a total clusterfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: I wrote this months and months ago, so long ago Preacher was still on. It's all just self indulgent fun.Also I suck so much at titles.





	

The motor on the truck stilled for a minute, the sounds of a scuffle breaking out inside. Finally the door opened and a young woman was unceremoniously dumped out onto her ass in the dust.  
"Crazy fucking bitch." came the shout from inside the truck as the man inside, revved the engine and started to drive away.  
"And you can get tae fuck as well!" She shouted back, rubbing at a gash on her elbow.  
 At least the asshole had dropped her outside a bar, there had to be something good in there. If the alcohol was terrible there was always someone looking for a fight or a fuck and it was so easy to have an accident... licking her lips she headed towards the door and slipped inside. She pushed the door gently, green eyes flicking around the patrons. Most were drunk and they nearly all looked the type to swing a fist before asking a question, even if a woman was on the receiving end of that. And according to the discarded newspaper, this was Annville Texas, what a lovely little town.   
"'scuse me." It was a jumbled slurred mess of words and it took her a moment to quite realise what was happening. She'd stood there too long, she was blocking the door. Looking over at the speaker she had to stifle a sharp hiss, the boy's face... poor kid. Her eyes slid over him gently and she took back any plans forming in the back of her mind to start a fight.  
"M'sorry wee man, I didnae mean to block your way."  
"Tha's 'lright." He smiled, or at least she thought he did, then he stepped past her.   
As he was leaving she gently pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Y'take care."  
The boy nodded though he looked a little shaken and scooted out into the darkness. Finally you settled on your target, drink first, brawl later. And there was someone mighty tasty looking at the bar.

"Well don't you look tasty" she smirked, licking her lips.  
"The padre is with me"  
The redheads eyes shot up, glancing in the direction the Irish voice had come from. An eyebrow arched just a touch higher and the smirk turned into a wicked grin.  
"Is he aye? A man of the cloth and all." She glanced between the two, stepping backwards slightly. "I'll no bother you then."  
A solid hand landed on her shoulder, too strong to be human and pushed her forwards to the bar.   
"Ye'll stay and have a drink." It wasn't a question.   
Calmly she pried the fingers off, almost snapping one as he resisted, but she didn't move from the space at the bar he'd pushed her towards.  
"I'll take it there's nae any decent whisky?" The preacher snorted a laugh in response and she glanced at the bottle in his hand. "... Ratwater it is then."  
The man behind her motioned and three bottles appeared on the bar. She took one and sipped it, pulling a face and muttering something under her breath.  
"I've not seen you here before, new in town?" The voice slurred ever so slightly.  
She inclined her head to the preacher in the slightest nod. "Aye. I just got here."  
"And what brings you out here?"  
The redhead glanced sideways at the Irish man flanking her other side and smiled ever so slightly. "Following a rumour.   
"We'll I'm Jesse and this here's Cassidy." The preacher extended a hand.  
"Morag."  
"Nice t'meet you. Will y'be coming to church tomorrow?"  
She stifled a small laugh. "I'll see. I'm no much of a day person."  
They settled into silence, sipping their bottles. Finally the bottle she set on the bar was empty and she slipped from her seat, ducking away from Cassidy before he could catch her again.  
"I best be going. I'll be seeing you both."

No sooner was she outside in the cool dark than Cassidy was there, his hand at her throat and pushing her back out of sight.  
"If yer here t'kill me..."  
She snarled and lashed out, foot catching his knee hard enough to make him drop her in shock.   
"I'm no here to kill you. If I'd been after that you'd be dead by now."  
"Oh aye so what are you here fer?" He spat, still ready to kill her.  
"Heard a rumour about a vampire and a preacher." She eyed him warily. "I'm no after your boyfriend either."  
"He just me mate."  
She arched an eyebrow, resting back against the back wall of the bar. "Is he aye?"  
Cassidy scowled and she laughed. "He's not your lunch."  
"Aye. And what about you?"  
"I wouldn't."  
She waved a hand dismissively. "I didnae mean that."  
He stared and she sighed.   
"I'll just wait for ye tae get it."  
As the meaning of her words sunk in he raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
The door opened and she heard the preachers voice calling out for the other vampire. Shaking her head she pushed away from the wall and smiled at him, starting to walk away.  
"Maybe some other time."  
"See you in church." Was his only response.  
Morag nodded. Perhaps she would have to see this sermon.

The next morning the church was packed with noise, no one noticed the stranger in the long coat, hood pulled over her head even in the oppressive Texan heat, as she slid through the doors, settling in a far back corner.  As Jesse took to the pulpit ready to start she felt him take the seat beside her. Cassidy.   
"Thought you weren't much for daytime?"  
She chuckled quietly. "I heard this preacher was quite the sight to see in action, didnae want to miss out. What's your excuse?"  
"There was this lass I hoped would make an appearance."  
"Oh aye. Must be something special."  
"Something like that."  
An old woman in front turned and scowled at them and they hushed, not really listening. Morag didn't care for the bible anyway and being inside a church was making her edgy enough as it was. Stupid perhaps, it wasn't like the place had any actual power, but she'd always been superstitious and it just didn't seem right. 

Afterwards as the congregation filed out she stayed, body pressed into the dark of the corner beside her fellow vampire. After the last person had left Jesse turned to them, a little surprise registering in his expression as he realised Cassidy wasn't alone.  
"The service is over... was there something you needed?"  
"I was just talking to Cassidy here." She shifted slightly, casting an anxious look at the door. Getting here had been bad enough but now the sun was high and even more deadly. Cassidy could sense her tension.   
"Mind if she stays to help Padre?"  
"I've got nothing better to do."  
Jesse nodded, gesturing to the handouts that had been dropped on pews and the floor. Morag nodded, busying herself tidying. It was stupid to her, a vampire tidying a church, but it kept her out of the sun and that was enough. Finally, when everything was sorted Cassidy led her away to the kitchen which too was blessedly shadowed. Jesse followed, loosening his collar slightly.  
"Where are you staying?"  
She shrugged. "Anywhere I can find." She'd hidden in an abandoned car when the sun came up, shrouding the windows until the time to head to church had come.  
"She can stay here can't she padre?"  
They both shot Cassidy a look then. But Jesse sighed. "If you don't mind a roommate."  
"Ta mate."   
He was about to pull her away when the door slammed open sending a beam of sunlight into the room. Both the vampires jumped back, Morag hissing a curse as she felt the sun burn her arm. As it swung closed again the darkness revealed a pretty dark skinned woman standing there, face stern and irritated. Cassidy seemed torn between staring and being unable to look at her, Jesse was smiling.  
"Who the hell are you?" She snapped, turning to Morag who still held her burnt arm across her.  
"Tulip be nice."  
"Morag." She grinned, nodding her head. "Pleasure to meet you Tulip."  
Tulip nodded back. Morag liked this one, she had spirit. Maybe some day she'd have the woman's back in a good bar fight, she looked like she could kick some ass in a good bar fight.  
"Jesse we need to talk."  
"We'll be off then. C'mon lass."  
Cassidy was grabbing her arm and dragging her away before Morag could protest.

Up in his room she sat on the bed, watching him as he shifted uncomfortably against the wall.  
"You love her." It was a statement, not a question, and her words held no emotion.  
"She's Jesse's Tulip." He murmured in response.  
"I don't have to stay here."  
Cassidy looked at her then, shaking his head. "Na, a bit o company would be grand. It's been... it's been a while."  
She nodded thoughtfully, looking up at him. "We have some time to kill..."  
He grinned, eyes running hungrily down her body and moved himself over to the bed, pushing her back down onto it. She grinned at him, hair a pool of blood red behind her.   
"Oh aye lass, and what did you have in mind?" He growled, face hovering above hers.  
She said nothing, lifting an arm to tangle in his dark hair and pulling him down to kiss her. He responded hungrily, shifting slightly so his hips straddled hers, the growing bulge in his jeans pressed against her. She tugged at his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Her hand traced the pattern of tattoos across his body, shapes and letters and numbers. Like a puzzle. His free hand was working at her top, tugging the outer layers away until the simple button up remained. Growling in frustration he ripped it, buttons flying everywhere. She raised an eyebrow, arching her back so the discarded clothes could be pulled out onto the floor.   
"You really are something." She breathed, fingers trailing down to the waistband of his jeans.  
"Yer not so bad yerself lass."   
She grinned, flipping him in a quick easy movement, her skirt hitched up around her waist, the long fabric pooling over her thighs. Cass shook his head, tugging the skirt up more to pull it over her head. She rolled off him, standing and unzipping so the fabric dropped to the floor around her, hands soon at his jeans, tugging the denim down and away. He pulled her on top of him again, fingers lazily brushing up and down her thighs, stopping to trace the line of tattoo arcing it's way across her stomach and hip.   
"That's some ink you have there."  
"Could say the same to you." She smiled "I like them."  
He smirked, fingers inching just a bit lower to rub across the silk of her underwear.  Then down. She moaned, and his own guttural gasp followed as she rocked her hips against him. She could feel his length pressed against her, rubbing her just where it felt good as she rocked her hips slightly. But she had a better idea. Ignoring his moan as she slid off him she trailed her fingers down his body, hooking them through the waistband of his boxers and tugging them free. Glancing up she saw him quirk an eyebrow at her and she grinned, lowering her head to lick and suck at the sensitive skin of his belly and inner thighs before finally taking him in her mouth. He groaned, hand clenching into a fist as her mouth slid down him. All the way down, tongue pressed against him as she slid back up. She traced the tip of her tongue around his head before sliding back down again. Cassidy pressing his head back into the pillows and groaning loudly. She hummed appreciatively around him, only for another moan to escape him.  
"Fuck. Yer good at this ain't ya lass?"  
She pulled her head back and grinned. "I'm good at a lot of things." She was aching so badly for him now, foreplay was overrated. "Maybe I'll show you some time."  
She was pulling back now, slipping out of the silky underwear and straddling him again. Her wet heat slid over his cock making him groan and reach out to grab her hips lifting her slightly so she'd slide down onto him.  As he filled her she gasped, her own hands leaving sharp half moon dents where she grasped at his chest. Cassidy growled in response, gripping her hips as she started to move, meeting her movements with his own rough thrusts. Every time he slammed up into her Morag groaned out, half pleasure and half pain.  It hurt so good though, and as his hand moved from where he gripped her hip to rub lazy circles on her clit she gasped out his name.  
"That's it lass. Come for me."  
She started to growl out a reply but it was lost in a moan as another wave of ecstacy ran through her. She was so close, her eyes drifted shut, no longer able to keep up with the movement as he legs began to shake. He made a small triumphant noise as he felt her or gas rush over her, the cries of his name and the pulsing of her walls around him sent him over his own edge with a shout. They collapsed together, sweat beading on their skin and both bodies quivering slightly with the aftermath.  
"It really has been too long." Morag sighed.  
"Aye. It's been a while since I met someone who could ride a man like that..."  
"Told you I was good at a lot of things."

That night Cassidy had shown her the hospital and the blood bank. She'd stolen a couple of bags and after that he'd fast lost track of her. Dejected he found his way back to the bar and Jesse, soon joined by Tulip. They were three beers in when they heard it, the thud and shreik. A man in pain. Everyone else pretended not to realise but Jesse wanted to look, to help if he could, Cass never one to miss a fight followed. That's when they saw her again, blood dripping down her chin. She licked it up quick when she saw Jesse but it was too late.  
"What... what d'ya do?"  
Morag stood, lifting the man - body - with her. "In my defence he deserved it, and I gave him a fair chance."  
Jesse was still gaping at her.  
"I told him no three times, three! He wasn't having it and I was hungry." She shrugged. "More than enough warning."  
"I'd say he deserved it then."  
Jesse turned his head to see Tulip stood behind them arms crossed.   
"Man's gotta listen when a girl says no, and she doesn't look more'n what, eighteen? He's far too old..."  
"But you ate him!"  
"Just his blood!" Morag sniffed. "Now can someone pass me that bottle, I dinnae want to waste this."  
Silent Cassidy grabbed a half empty vodka bottle and tossed it to her, she uncapped it and pressed the end to the still bleeding throat.  
"So I'm a vampire." She shrugged. "You've no reason gawping like that, voice that can make people do things and ye act like a vampire is weird."  
She saw the look Tulip shot towards Cass but said nothing. Once the bottle was full she let go on the body, listening to the heavy thud as it hit the floor. He hadn't been a small man. No one said anything, Jesse looked almost in shock staring at the body so she shook the bottle at him.  
"How'd you..." Jesse started.  
"I heard things. Look Preacher, if you want me gone then I am. If not, well, drinks are on me."   
Tulip eyed her. "And I guess we say nothing?"  
Morag shrugged. "I think you'd look more crazy than me saying you've seen vampires. But you tell them I killed a man and I'll have to be leaving one long trail of bodies on my way out of town." She flashed an unsettling grin.  
"Drinks are on you then, c'mon Jesse." Tulip lead the preacher away, leaving Cassidy behind with the redhead.  
"You'll have to clear that up lassie." He nodded to the body.  
"I know. As they say, it's not my first rodeo." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you could be a gentleman and help a girl out."  
He nodded, helping her lift the body and carry it towards the car he'd been trying to coax her into. When they reached the vehicle they stopped while Morag rifled in the guys pockets, pulling out his wallet and keys. She popped the trunk and the two of them threw the body in.   
"Thanks fer not mentioning me."  
She shrugged. "Not my place to say, I take it you've not told Jesse then."  
"I did, he just didn't believe me."  
Silently she passed the bottle to him and he took a swig, enjoying the burn of the vodka as it went down. While her hands were free Morag pocketed the money she'd stolen from the guy. She snatched the bottle back before Cassidy tried emptying it and pushed her towards the bar where the other two were waiting for them and the promised drinks. As she split off from him to buy the drinks, she could hear Cass behind her calling to his friends.   
"She's bloody brilliant isn't she?"


End file.
